Ice
by KillerSockz
Summary: I allowed my frozen fingers to dance over the insipid skin of the boy's inner thigh - I tread dangerously but there was no risk of the Avatar waking... Zuko/Aang. Sexy stuff to follow. Changed to M because everyone's been telling me to. *new* Epilouge
1. Ice Ice Baby

Edit: I've taken another look at this, and there were three problems. The first was that the tense kept changing. The second was... it just sounded bad in some places. Fragments and run on sentences everywhere (but I like some of those, so they stayed). Third was that the sex only lasted like a paragraph. When it was being written, it seemed much longer but... eh. So I added a little uuph to that.

* * *

Wow, I'm so completely blown away by the storm of reviews from Fire. I mean, granted I haven't been on fanfiction for almost a year, but heh. Wow. I'm surprised people actually like my writing style. I used to get made fun of around here a lot for bad writing.

This time, I'm going for the exact opposite of fire; ice! Zuko and Aang are stranded in a cave in the middle of a snowstorm during the water tribe war arc, after Aang goes into the spirit world. You know when I mean.

Anyway the premise is that Aang wakes up while Zuko's in the midst of a little teenage curiosity and naughtiness ensues.

I'm going to be a little less conservative then last time; because the only people who read this will be the ones who ought to read it (I'd say over 16?). Most of the innocents like Aang and Zuko with Katara…

It makes me a little sad, when I think about what they're missing.

* * *

I'm cold.

It's a new feeling for me - I've known the empty cold of desert nights, and the deep cold of arctic oceans, but never a suffocating cold like this. My every bone felt slow, and the draft from the cave's mouth helped little.

'The only thing keeping me alive is probably my fire breath' I think, as I try and distribute warmth from the technique to the far reaches of my body.

I've just taken refuge in a cave with the unconscious Avatar – the brat is sleeping soundly – and outside, snow falls in heavy sheets. It was a stunning, pure white, and frightening in how deadly it was.

Fire breath.  
Shiver.  
Fire breath.  
Sniffle.

The Avatar. My objective. The key to my reacceptance. When I return to the fire nation, I will be embraced once again as a prince should be; perhaps even by my father. Perhaps, when I hold the boy up by the scruff of his neck, and throw him to the ground at father's feet, he will realize how strong I've become. Maybe everything will be right again.

I mull over personal matters for a little while longer, and feel cold again.

Fire breath.  
Shiver.  
Fire breath.  
Sigh.

I notice a dull blush creeping across the Avatar's cheeks. Is he cold too? He'll probably die here – though we're free of the winds, warmth failed to gather. Not that it would matter if I brought him alive or not.

I de-gloved myself and lifted a finger out of boredom, to poke at his happy looking face.

Confused, I push off the wall I'd leaned against, and settled myself over the other boy, not quite trusting my senses. Lightly, my palm met the glowing forehead, and I gaped. Against the arrow's heat, my fingers melt, and I'm slowly filled with a sort of calm.

The Avatar is a strange thing – was the glowing arrow a sign of spiritual exertion? Curious, my other hand places itself on the Avatar's cheeks, both filling themselves with the other's body heat and sqwooshing the cheeks together to make a silly face. A trail of drool escapes his mouth. What a simple thing.

Picking up the avatar's hands, which were less warm than his forehead, but still pinkish and nice to the touch, I place them on my own cold face. I take a moment to think to myself.

Now I was completely isolated. The likeliness of the Avatar to wake (me having moved his body) was slim, and the chance of anybody finding us in this blizzard even moreso. If I were to put myself in a bit of an unusual position, nobody would know.

Fire breath.  
Huff.  
Nobody would know...

Thinking this and scowling – it was for my own survival you know; I unclasped the Avatar's torso garment and hugged him to me. It was only another man's chest, but such a comfort! A warmth enveloped me, and I couldn't contain the contented sigh the followed. His body managed to radiate a peaceful heat, and as it filled me, I thought how different it was from my fire.

After a time, I shifted to a more comfortable position.

Instead of wrapping myself around the Avatar, I pulled his warm, bare arms around _my_ neck, and (blushing) removed most of his lower garments to wrap his legs around me.  
I then sat, leaning against a cave wall, trying to keep avert my eyes from the almost naked Avatar (more for his privacy than my own embarrassment).  
Well, it's not like anyone would find out.  
Nobody would ever know...  
Come to think of it, I've never been in this kind of position before.

I mean...

Well...

I'd seen _partly_ naked soldiers on the _ships_...  
And of course, I'd seen my _own_ body before...  
I'd never had any interest in seeing… or comparing my…to anyone... before...  
I mean...

Fire breath.  
Blush.  
Scowl.

I placed my hands on the Avatar's back, and held him to me tighter, with a fierce pink on my face. I'm a prince of the proud Fire Nation! To hell with embarrassment.

Even when I put it that way… I'm so completely embarrassed, my stomach's begun to churn.

Well, it's not every day you have another person wrapped around you.

Naked.  
Naked.  
So naked.

Before my banishment, a drunken palace guard informed me of the... workings of my lower body.

Didn't it only happened when you saw a naked woman though?

Was it misinformation?

Was he _strange_?

Or was _I_ strange?

Oh he's so _naked_.

Later, I'm sure I would reason with myself, to somehow explain how it had happened. After all, I was warm for the first time in many hours, and even worse, filled with a childish curiosity. Perhaps I would think of this moment of weakness... as a mistake.

I lay the Avatar down on the stone floor and threw my legs over him, blushing at the thoughts that dripped insistently into my mind. Raising a nervous finger to his face, I made contact and trailed it down his cheek, stroking his chin, his neck, his collar, his chest.

His was smaller than mine. His shoulders less broad and his muscles younger. His angles were elegant and his waist slender. Though less muscle bound than I, his skin was still firm.

As my hand came down to his hip, I glanced up at his face in worry. Before I could think against further action, I was entranced by the junction between his collarbone and neck. Worries forgotten, I bent down to kiss it. Lick it. Taste it. He was smooth, and the feel of his skin under my tongue rather sensual. I suckled on the loose skin under his jaw-line, and he seemed to twitch under me. I moved on.

His nipples were a low purple. I let my hand go over one. They were soft. Hot. A bit like rubber.

I felt a new sensation, as if my blood had found new life. It coursed through me, like it would in a fight, but there was a new... organ... involved. My blood to pooled there hotly, and the area grew uncomfortable.

Ignoring myself, and allowing more exploration of the Avatar's nipples, I ran my fingers over them. Pulled them. Squeezed them. Caressed them. Pushed them in pulled them out, twisting and flicking as I pleased. I gave a rather rough tug, and the avatar's head lolled to the side – could his body feel this?

Over my ministrations, the nipples became pert and slightly red. I admired my handiwork, and noted proudly that I'd left a red, mouth shaped mark on his neck.

My loins stirred again, and again I willed myself to ignore it, favoring to move onto the next step in my exploration: the hips.

This was the part I was most curious about. Boys… were we the same there? If not, how different? Were they all the same size? I allowed my frozen fingers to dance over the insipid skin of the boy's inner thigh - I tread dangerously but there was no risk of the Avatar waking... so...

I worked up the courage to force my eyes downward, remove the last of his garments, and stare at it. It was a little different from mine, but still there. Slimmer, perhaps, and shorter for sure, but it was redder and looked a little more alive. It even seemed firmer, as if filled with something mine lacked.

Speaking of mine, it _had_ been feeling a little… strange for a while.

Carefully pushing myself up and lowering my own pants to make for better comparison, I started. There in my hands was what had once been my own penis, and I marveled at it. This… _this_ was an erection! Of course! Such a dirty, literal way to name it – it's _erect_. How _perverted_. How _sly_ of adults, to name it in such a way! But of course, what _else_ could it have meant? I--

Suddenly, there were one too many hands on it. Two of my own, and one not.

What?

I squeaked in surprise, and fell backwards. He was awake! Or.. not. The lithe monk seemed to be in his sleeping state still, but moved as if driven by an innate force. With this force, the Avatar pushed himself up and this time, straddled _me_, bending down to capture my lips in a dry, hasty kiss. I'd been caught in the middle of a breath, and pulled away quickly, now intent on pushing him off.

He moved with a surprising strength though, and pushed me back down, one hand taking my arms and pinning them above my head, the other groping it's way down my chest, as I had done to him earlier. He came down to my navel, and a tongue descended unto it, the wet pressure sending sparks to my cock. I may have cried out. I'm not sure.

He seemed to notice, had it been verbalized or not, and dipped his tongue into the spot once more, eliciting what may have been a whimper form me.

The avatar appeared to enjoy hearing me, and licked his way up to my torso, where he took a nipple into his mouth and nibbled softly. His teeth came upon my sensitive pink flesh, and as I held back my moans, a hand found it's way to my prick. I bit down on my lip – what was happening to me?

At first, the hand explored my region, stroking along the shaft and pinching experimentally at the sac. He paused to relocate his mouth to my collar, then proceeded to roll my balls in his hand, and run his slightly calloused fingers up to my tip. When, finally, he took my entirety into his palm, I felt myself throb hotly, and at the first pump, my world went entirely white. Two pumps. Three pumps. Something was happening. Something was exploding. The avatar's sensual service captured me, and like the helpless boy I was, I began to sob from my good eye. Even if I had wanted to escape though, his little arms held me with such strength - or perhaps it was that my body had gone weak. I writhed under him, and inside me, shame, regret, and fear all into a torrent of pleasure and disgust. The hand massaging my cock duplicated, and I realized he had let go of my arms (at some point). The two units moved as one, building the heat in me until a peak was reached, and the hotness erupted, coating my belly in a hot, heavy white. I looked upon it, then to the snow outside. White no longer held any connection to purity or innocence in this world.

The avatar gave me no time for rest though. I watched dazedly as the first hand escaped somewhere behind him, pumping as he softly moaned through his lips. The second took my tired cock into its grip at the base.

I expected more of the pumping, but instead he lowered his mouth onto the head, and kissed it. I gasped, and again tried to push his mouth away, frightened and exhausted. By then though, his lips had found a new place at the skin of my balls. A tongue darted out to tease the loose skin, and I all but screamed. The tongue went across them, then coaxed one into the mouth, which was suckled on for a moment, then let free into the cold air. The tongue then saw fit to climb my prick from the base, leaving a trail of saliva on its underbelly to burn at me. One of my now-free arms flew to the top of the head with the intention of pushing him off…

…but instead placed itself on top of his head, pushing him closer me. He didn't resist, and in fact moved to take my unit fully into his mouth, using the momentum my arm provided to force the entirety of my hardening organ into his throat. I felt the tip of it hit the back of his cavern, then he held it there and sucked. Again, I cried out.

Dazedly, I watched him release my member and rise from his crouching position. Would he stop? Not when I was like this, surely.

The previously missing hand, I noticed, was behind him, still massaging at what I could only assume were his buttocks. My cock twitched at the sight and sound of it, and I looked away, quite embarrassed. The noises stopped and the hand stayed, while the other one gripped my hardened stick. Would he rub i--- "Aaaaah!"

I called out some sort of strangled plea, whether for him to stop or go, I hadn't the slightest idea. He'd taken me into his back hole, and the pressure coming from all sides threw me. The avatar squeezed and contracted around me, and I had to cover my mouth with my hands to stop myself from moaning aloud.

Eventually, he saw fit to push himself further onto me, taking me until he sat in my lap, my cock completely sheathed by his trembling asshole. I thought nothing in the world could compare to this sensation, but then Aang moved.

He was squeezing and raising, lowering, raising, lowering his hips onto my organ and pumping like a mad man as my will broke and some sort of primal instinct possessed me. My arms shot out to grip him, thrust into him, to to increase the stimulus, to slam harder into him and make him cry out. Hurriedly, he jumped off me to keel and offer me his hole from a backwards angle, and without thinking, I jumped up and pushed my cock past his spread sphincter, pushing and thrusting with all the strength I had. He, in turn, pushed backwards onto me, matching my tempo. I could barely manage to think as we rammed into each other that one last, grand time. As a dizzy feeling overtook me, my cock erupted in his hole, the white sin splashing his insides. His, I think, decorated the cave floor.

We both fell, exhausted and (in my case) ashamed. When I glanced to the side, the avatar lay still, probably having satisfied whatever

Years later, on my throne in the fire nation, I would think back to my first 'adult experience' and think:

_Well… at least I wasn't cold…_

* * *

Thanks for reading! I wouldn't mind hearing from other people who like this pairing, and I encourage anybody who does to write! Write! Then tell me, because I'll certainly be sure to read!


	2. Melting to Normalcy

I re-read my story for the first time in a while (thank you, everyone, for all the reviews by the way. For both fire and ice) and this scene came into my head. It's short, but I thought it ought to be shared.

I haven't watched this particular area of avatar for a while, so forgive any inaccuracies.

* * *

Aang and the gang were currently flying south over water. The battle at the northern water nation had been won, and they were on to their next adventure. Everyone had gotten out of the skirmish relatively unharmed, but something was bothering Aang.

Laying n his stomach at Appa's head, deep in thought, Aang rubbed at his lower back and made a face.

_Why does my ass hurt?_

* * *

I guess you could call this an "epilouge"

Once again, thanks for the love folks.


End file.
